


Squealer

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink?, Smut, Stomach Bulge, because fuck those are cute, can't believe I actually wrote this ahahahaha what is this sin, i still can't tag, implied loss of virginity maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Billy finds that Rebecca is full of pleasant surprisesdo not read this this is just dumb smutty sin ahahahah





	Squealer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so new otp took over my life in July and I haven't been able to stop loving them to bits and pieces. I love how I posted nonsensical smut before posting any fluff. I wanna write some super lovey and fluffy gentle smut for the two of em instead of this porny garbage but we'll see what happens. I hate my writing so much wowowowowowow this is just something short and smutty
> 
> Characters are owned by Capcom otherwise they'd be married with a couple of kids by now dammit Capcom where's Billy :/
> 
> tell me if there's any errors so I can fix em pls

Rebecca Chambers hiccuped softly as she felt Billy Coen finally bottom out inside of her. Her mind went blank as she was overcome with the sensation of an uncomfortable fullness as his thick girth stuffed her to her limits. At the same time, a sensation of absolute rapture washed over her at how full she was, how _filling_ he was. He was hot and throbbing inside of her as he nuzzled the supple skin of the side of her neck, murmuring soft curses and praises about how tight and warm and wet and soft she was. She let out a quiet whimper when Billy started to rock his hips gently against hers, testing the waters. 

Given the sheer difference in the size of their bodies, it was to be expected that Rebecca would experience some level of discomfort during their coupling. He slowly started to pull out, giving Rebecca time to adjust to the new sensations overwhelming her little body. She whined sharply, wrapping her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders and burying her face into the crook of his neck. Billy cooed quiet reassurances before stilling, leaving the tip inside of her sopping cunt. He waited a while, continuing to comfort her before asking her permission to start moving. Rebecca told him that she thought she was ready, and that he could try.

The stretch came easier this time--Rebecca thought--as Billy pushed back gingerly into her molten center. Rebecca bit down on her lip hard and squirmed as she could feel every bulging vein and ridge on his engorged cock rubbing against her taut inner walls as she clamped down around the welcome intrusion. She heard Billy groan audibly at the feel of her quivering sex as he sheathed himself inside of her fully again and it caused her to shudder. 

The pleasure was finally starting to outweigh the pain as Billy started to shallowly thrust in and out of her. He can't help but compliment her about how well she's taking him and how good she feels. Rebecca can't process what he's saying, let alone think straight. Her mind has gone foggy as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her. She can feel it tingling through her nerves and all the way to her toes with every push. Through her fog, she hears him telling her to hold onto him. She finds the mindpower to secure her grip on his shoulders.

When Billy pulls out and snaps his hips forcefully, Rebecca squeals loudly out of pleasure, and that's the only confirmation he needs.

The rhythm he sets is rough and unforgiving. Rebecca is thankful that she's anchored to him as he's drilling himself into her tight cunt, as she feels like she'd fall off into oblivion otherwise. She stretches taut around him with every thrust. She had been trying to keep somewhat quiet before, but the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling now made that an impossible task. A lovely mixture of mewls, sighs, moans, slipped from her mouth mixed with broken variations of Billy's name. She didn't even know she was capable of making half that sounds that were coming out of her chest. Rebecca cried out with reckless abandon as Billy kept founding into her, spurred by her wonderful cries.

Rebecca found herself lost in the unbearable pleasure. Every single nerve in her body was on fire. Every thrust had hot waves of pleasure crashing over her body. She thought that she couldn't take anymore without losing her mind. Sticky webs of cum are messily dripping down both of their thighs. Billy firmly gripped her hip with his hand that wasn't keeping himself steady and angled her hips upward to thrust into her at a different angle. The change has her whimpering at all the new sensations flooding her veins. She heard him chuckle softly, and she looked up to see him rubbing gentle circles into her hip with his thumb. Rebecca watched as he thrusted into her again, and she squirmed when she saw her lower stomach visibly bulge out from his size. He mumbled something about possibly being a little bit too big for her while continuing to piston in and out of her.

"Oh!"

Billy stopped, confused at the sound she'd made and worried that he'd hurt her unintentionally. Maybe his last thrust had been a little too deep for her. But, when he sees the look on her face, it clicks. A wicked grin spread across Billy's lips, he had hit the jackpot. 

Rebecca let out a broken sob and buried her face into Billy's neck, closing her eyes tightly as he actively started to thrust against her sweet spot. Rebecca saw stars exploding behind her vision as he ruthlessly abused the tender spot nestled deep inside of her. Her whole body was quaking within a matter of seconds. It was too much. She wasn't going to be able to handle this for much longer. Shrill moans and whimpers freely fell from Rebecca's lips as Billy fucked her senseless. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to walk straight by the time they finished. Her nails raked angry, red lines down his back as she bit down on her lip.

Calloused fingers skittered down her abdomen until they found her clitoral hood. They easily coaxed her clitoris out of hiding, fondly working and rubbing the the throbbing little nub. Rebecca's back arched upwards as she nearly screamed. She recolonized that a thin sheen of sweat now covered her body. She shivered at the lewd, wet sounds that came as their skin made contact. Her toes started curling as she continued to whimper and whine into Billy's ear.

"I have to admit that I didn't really see you as a squealer, dollface." Billy rose up over her, drinking in her writhing, panting form. There had to be nothing cuter than the little hiccups she was making and the pretty pink blush spread over her cheeks. He leaned in so close that their noses touched and Rebecca could see that his pupils were dilated and overshadowed his blue irises.

**_"I wonder what I have to do to really make you sing."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> all my endings are cheesy like this sorry and so are my titles


End file.
